blizzard
by iceprincessrules
Summary: neji and tenten are stuck in a cave together because of gai sensei. see how they get through this ordeal. nejiten! this is my first nejiten fic. i'm working on others idk i just felt inspired to write about this paring. yes this is a oneshot.


I'm blaming gai-sensei for this. It's his entire fault that I'm stuck in this cave with Tenten. Well hang on lets back up towards the beginning. I'm Neji Hyuuga I'm apart of team gai, which consists of the green beast of kohana Rock, Lee, our very own weapons mistress Tenten, and myself the eyes of the team. Well we were having dinner and our sensei had the idea of training in the mountains to help build up something youthful within ourselves. Whatever the hell that means. So anyway we were going up the mountain. It had started out as flurries had turned into a full out blizzard in the matter of an hour the only reason we were together was because we had a cable connected between the two of us. Which I had managed to release the restraint, the cable was meant for us to stay in pairs. Tenten had already started a fire for us. Then she had started to purify the water that came from the snow. "Here" She said, "This will warm you up." Handing me a cup of tea that she had made.

"Thank you," I said as I accepted it drinking its soothing liquid warming the inside of my body. I was grateful that she was with me, because I can't cook. I can barely boil water. So yeah having her cook was the safest option.

"Do you have anything in your bag that is edible?"

"Just some ginger and dried mushrooms. Why?"

"How else am I going to give this soup its flavor?"

"Here" I said handing her the contents that she had asked for. "Where do you keep all of this stuff?"

"The food and supplies mostly stay in that large scroll I carry around. What do you think all I keep are weapons in them? How else am I so prepared? Anyway dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes. So if you'd like you could get some more firewood."

"Hn." I got up to go get the wood like she had asked. I brought some back while she was pouring some of her famous soup into some bowels. I grabbed some of the makeshift chopsticks I had made earlier and passed her a pair.

"Thanks." She said with her trademark smile.

"Hn." We ate our dinner in silence. Once we had finished our meal she had summoned her tools away, but brought out her sleeping bag and pillow.

"Well there's not much to do. I'm going to go ahead and get some shut eye and I suggest that you get some to." She said crawling into her sleeping bag.

"I will don't worry, I'm just going to meditate for a while." I replied and before I knew it she was out like a light.

I woke up that morning and started the fire again. I looked over at Tenten to find her shaking and sweating profusely. The reason being that she was halfway out of her sleeping bag. So for the majority of the night she was cold and had no way to keep warm.

"Hmmm." She stirred. I went over to her while trying to get her back into her sleeping bag she looped her arms around my neck. "Gee Sumba for a cat you smell nice." She mumbled as she went back into her slumber. I got her back into the bag. Then tore some of my sleeve off to make rags. I boiled some water out of the snow. I soaked the makeshift rags then I rung it out and put it on her forehead after removing her headband. The only thing I could do now was wait.

Few hours later

A couple of hours had past. Occasionally I would change out the rags and place them on her forehead. Still waiting for the blizzard to pass. Also hoping that her fever would break soon.

That night

She got up suddenly and started summoning her cooking tools and ingredients for the meal she was preparing. Here's the thing she's sleepwalking. I walked on over to her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck again. This time she kissed me. "Hey honey how was your mission." She let go of me and went back to her cooking.

"It went well. How are you feeling?" I replied going along with her dream.

"I'd feel a lot better if the babies would quit wrestling with each other." I was surprised she was having a dream about having someone's kids.

"Can I feel them?" I asked.

"You know you don't have to ask." She took my hand and placed it where her stomach would be. It was probably approximately seven and half months. "Did you feel them?" she asked.

"Yes, I did" I answered still going along with it.

"Well dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay."

She continued on with her task. "Dinners ready." She had made her famous soup; the one that she had made last night. "I made your favorite." She poured some into a bowel and passed it to me. I ate the soup. Well more like inhaled it. "Wow and I thought I had an appetite."

"Sorry I hadn't realized how hungry I was." It was true I hadn't had anything since this morning and that was just a piece of fruit I had in my bag. So yeah I was practically starving by now. She poured me another bowl. I ate it with care. Considering I didn't want to see it again. Our conversation lasted a little longer. She grew tired and I put her back into her "bed." "What you're not going to join me?" she asked.

"Give me a second." I grabbed my sleeping bag and zipped up the sides and the bottom together to make it more like a bed. I got into it and before I fell asleep I hear.

"Good night. I love you Neji." I felt my face heat up at her comment. I was the one she was dreaming about. Before I could think about what to say I said, "good night I love you too." Had I really meant it? I must have or else I wouldn't to have said it. I put my hand to my face. It was still burning and my heart was ready to beat out of my chest. The problem was that I didn't want it to stop. Actually I wanted it to keep it at that pace or even faster. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up to something warm and hard. (Not that you pervs.) I was lying on Neji's chest. Well my upper half was anyway. And get this his arm was around my waist. Nothing better than to wake up to have your heart racing, I tried to get up without waking him up. Attempt failed he opened his eyes slowly "Morning," I said.

"Morning." He replied.

"Um can you let go of me. I need to start on breakfast."

"Hmmm. Just five more minutes." He moaned apparently he was still half asleep. Because I don't think he knows the position that we're in. a few minutes had passed. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. I used the transformation jutsu. I transformed into a house cat and crawled out of his hold on me. I changed back then I noticed how red his face was. So I took the back of my hand and placed it on his cheek. Oh he's roasting. Thankfully that most of his shirt was already off so I took the liberty of taking the rest of it off. I folded it up and put it underneath his head. He stirred in his sleep. "What are you doing?" he asked weakly.

"I'm treating you. Now get some rest you're going to need it." I answered. Before he was asleep he had coughed up a storm. Then groaned in pain, I searched into my bag for some herbs. I mixed them up into a liquid form and put it into a mug. I propped him up against the wall of the cave. He was sweating profusely. "I'm going to need you to drink this." I said handing him the cup. He tried to drink it, but he needed a little assistance. "That's it drink every last bit." He finished it off. The only thing to do now was wait.

One hour later npov

I woke up leaning against the wall of the cave. Tenten was making some tea. I put my shirt back on and walked over to her. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

"Much better thanks to you."

"Your welcome and um…did you happened to see me sleepwalk or anything of the sort?"

"Yeah I did." I wasn't going to explain about what her dream because she seemed to have remembered it all with clarity.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Well the blizzard has passed. Let's get going."

"Okay." We got our gear together. Before we left the cave I had done something totally unexpected. I kissed her. Guess what she accepted it and returned it.

"Whoa," she said as we broke apart. "Are you sure you're not still delusional from that fever. Cause the Neji know would never do something like that."

"No, just something that I wanted to get off of my chest."

"You good now?"

"Yes unless you want to continue."

"That offer does sound tempting, but I don't think we'd ever get off of the mountain." She did have a point. Dammit! Much to our displeasure we started our trek down the mountain. The good thing was that we were holding hands.

"Remind me to thank sensei for this trip."

"Alright."


End file.
